Remembering
by itsevaandbrenbjealous
Summary: takes place after Edward leaves Bella, he never returns and another vampire get a hold of her. When she wakes up from being a vampire she cant remember anything at all. The only two thing that she can remember are.... E
1. Chapter 1

I don't's own the Twilight characters. But i do own _this_ story

* * *

Since the day I woke to this _'life,'_ if you can call it that, all I have been able to remember from my human life is that my name is Bella Swan, and I also remember a beautiful boy. His velvet voice hypnotizes me, his topaz eyes are so sweet and gentle, but above all what I remember of this boy is his beautiful crooked smile.

I wondered around, from town to town, never making a permanent home for myself. Stupid humans, they make me sick; their thoughts, their stupid self centered feelings, but above all I hate the scent of their blood. The only reason I drink animal blood is because I can't stand smelling like a human after feeding. The one town I went to the most was a little town, on the Olympic peninsula, called Forks. The only reason I always come back is that this is the place were I first woke up all those years ago. I can remember that day like it was yesterday, I was in the middle of a deserted forest, surrounded by a sweet delicious scent; it was 'fruity.' I followed the scent all around town and it lead me in to a clearing in the forest, a place I ended up calling _'my meadow.'_ As to my dislike, I ended up spending most of my time in that meadow, and I never had any disturbance, since no one ever came there. It was just me surrounded by an amazing site. I traveled the world for fifteen long years, always going back to my meadow. But one day in early December there 'was' someone else there. That someone was _'him,'_ the boy I had been daydreaming of since the day of my _'birth.'  
_

Only three words escaped his flawless lips "I'm sorry Bells."

* * *

well yea this is my first fanfic ever, me and Eva are trying to write the best we can come up with, sad thing is my ideas come when i have no pen or paper around lol, well reviews are always appreciated lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything, just _"this"_ story lol

* * *

I only stood there, what was I supposed to do? So many questions entered my mind, 'who is he? How does he know who I am? And above all why is this angel asking for my forgiveness?' And then I felt it, his sorrow, his pain, and his love. Feeling what other people felt sometimes came in handy, but in this case it was so strong it felt like his feelings were my own. 

"You know I truly hate when you do that Bella," the angel said as he glanced at me with his perfect crooked smile. "It's hardly fair, and you know it." 'Poor boy, he's just smiling for my sake' I thought, and before I could react the words escaped my lips. "Who are you? And what on earth are you doing in my meadow?"

He just laughed as he took a step closer towards me, "you have forgotten about me?" he took another step. "This place was my meadow, before we called it 'our' meadow." He was now inches away from my face "I guess your human memory is fading Love."

His scent hit me and stun me. I couldn't get used to him, and everything about him. His marble like features amazed me, and his eyes, full of love and sorrow, dazzled me. "Who are you?" I pleaded to the god in front of me, "How do you know who I am?" I had so many questions, but just knew he couldn't answer them all.

He just laughed as he slid his fingers through my hair. "Oh silly Bella, what can I do with you. I left to keep you safe, but someone else got to you before I could save you." His expression was so hurtful, but I so longed to know what he was thinking. I tried so hard to focus on his mind, but couldn't hear anything. "You have forgotten me, my angel. By forgetting, you have finally moved on," I couldn't bear to see him like this; I just wanted to reach out and hug him, hoping that it would help.

"I don't remember anything," I confessed "not a single thing from my human life, as if I had never been human." I wanted to stop, and not reveal my life to someone I didn't even know. "There are only two things I remember, one is that my name's Bella, and the other….." I paused to put my hand on his cold marble cheek and smiled "the other thing I remember is you."

* * *

Ok so here's the second chapter, hope you like it (warning) next chapter is extremely short xD  
oh yea review plz 


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own anything, eccept Edward, he's all mine! lol jk seriously don't own anything

* * *

My angel started walking away, but not once looking at me as he left. "Bella, my love, I'm leaving again, and you will never see me again. Since you don't remember, I can't hurt you anymore." He gave me a shy smile as he waked further in to the forest.

* * *

as i said, extremely short, promise next chapter will make up for it lol 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

* * *

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get back here this instant!" I screamed after him. Was that his name? Was he really helping me remember things I didn't even know I knew? I had so many questions, and he was the only one able to answer them. "Please Edward, don't leave me again" I pleaded for my angel to stay as feelings washed over me, feelings I didn't even know existed.

Edward stopped on his tracks. "What, I mean, how do you know my name?" I saw his face light up with happiness. "I thought you couldn't remember anything."

I ran towards him, 'what's wrong with me? Why am I even doing this?' I thought. It didn't matter anymore; he was here, with me, that's all that mattered now. "Oh Edward, I can't loose you again," I cried dry tears on his chest. "Please Edward don't go, please help me remember; don't leave me again"

* * *

I'm sorry for making the chapters so short guys, it's just that I got my notebook taken away, and I'm in sort of a writer's block at the moment 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I've been horribly sick and writing hasn't been an option lately, well here's chapter 5 of my short story, and stop whining, i have a really hard time trying to describe things, that's why my chapters are short, so just read and enjoy

Oh yea I don't own anything lol

* * *

I don't know how long we stood there. I clung to his sculptured body as if it were my life; I needed him here, with me. H e was my only hope; after all he had helped me remember something from my past, even if it only was his name. "Bella, I really can't do this to you again," he stiffened as he said this, "I just can't bear to see you get hurt." 

I let go of his too still figure, and took a step back to get a better look at his face. "Edward, I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Bella don't you get it. You can't remember because of what I did." I was about to argue, but he cut me off. "Last time I left, you went in to denial; before I could come back and rescue you Victoria found you. She made you what I never wanted you to become, a monster, a vampire. And then I found you, and thought that I had to leave, until I saw your eyes; that made me want to die, to give up my immortal life just so you could live again." He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Oh Bella, my sweet Bella, could you ever forgive me for the pain I've caused you?"

I just looked at him, perplexed by his confession. A vampire that sacrificed himself, just so I could have a better life, and had his dreams destroyed when someone else took that life away from me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and when I opened them back up, he was gone.

I followed his scent for 2 years; I followed it as far south as Mexico. In Mexico something shocked me; there were vampires that had armies of newborns, attacking everywhere. Those armies were everywhere in Mexico, and in the Southern US.

Then Edward's scent dragged me up to Alaska. I now knew why most of our kind proffered the north; there was barely any sunlight, witch made it better for hunting, and stationery families. I dare say Alaska was beautiful, the snow covered mountains took my breath away, and the sun rising from the East above the mountain tops was just an amazing site.

In Alaska I lost his scent; I was going to give up looking for him, until I found _them_. They were without a doubt the most beautiful vampire I had ever laid my eyes upon. The were the Cullen family.

* * *

HAHAHA I love how i just leave you people wondering what's going to happen next lol, just review lol 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

* * *

sorry for not updating before, i just needed visual descriptions, i'll post bella's up soon, i just have to think about what she's gonna look like now lol

* * *

They were a clan of 6 vampires; Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. As soon as I found them, or as Alice put it, they found me, they took me right in to the family. Carlisle was the head of the family. He is a doctor, I found that ironic since most of our kind just wanted to kill humans, but instead he's healing them. He looked no older than 23 but was actually born in the 1640's. Carlisle is 6'2", and has blonde shaggy hair, and is incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire. Carlisle's compassion amazed me, and so did his mind. He was a vampire who tried to help humans, instead of harming them; he was also a loving and caring father to all his children.

Carlisle's wife, and adoptive mother to their four children, is Esme. She is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love passionately. Esme is 5'6", with caramel colored hair. She has a heart-shaped face and a figure that is slender yet rounded. When I first met Esme, she instantly reminded me of the fairy tale princess, Snow White. Esme was the most loving of all, maybe because when she was human she had motherly instincts, and I'm guessing they grew when she was changed.

Their oldest child, yet newest to the family, is Jasper. I like Jasper right away, I couldn't tell if it was for his ability to change people's mood, or just because he was the first one to approach me when they found me. He's 6' 3" tall, has golden honey blond hair and is muscular, but lean. On the outside he seamed cold and empty, but from his mind I could see that he was just throwing on a charade; he was in fact a really charismatic guy, and his love for Alice and his family was amusing, he even loved me but I didn't understand why. I felt the closest to him just because we were so alike, for instance, he had a problem controlling his hunger around humans, and I just had a problem being around humans. Well anyways he was just the best.

With Jasper came his wife, Alice. She's a rather annoying little pixie, but I liked her non the less; what scares me is that she wants to take me out shopping as soon as possible, ugh shopping, even the thought of that scares me. Alice is a small, 4'10", pixie-like creature. Her hair is described as cropped, spiky, and black. She carries herself with the grace of a dancer when walking, and with her agility she could make even a ballerina jealous. I didn't know someone could be as cheerful as her; it really scares me sometimes, but is there anything that doesn't scare me about her?

Next came Emmett, he was a whole different subject. He reminded me of my non-existent older brother. As soon as he saw me he reacted right after Jasper, he game me a gigantic bare hug, and witch would have crushed me if I were human. Emmett was not the type of guy anyone messed with, for one he's very tall, very burly, and very intimidating. Standing at 6'5, he is the tallest of the Cullen's; he towers over Alice by a few feet. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look; he's just like a huge gigantic teddy bear.

And finally there's Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She's very subjective, and likes to keep her thoughts to herself. She's astoundingly beautiful, even for a vampire. She's tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has golden, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back. I knew she didn't like since the moment she saw me, she looked at me with so much hate, as if I had taken something from her. In my opinion she didn't deserve someone like Emmett, he's too good for her. Even though I might not like her she is without a doubt a woman who has beauty, elegance, and class.

The first things I found in each of their minds left me wordless.

'_Bella doesn't seem to remember anything at all' _Carlisle.

'_I do hope she stays, Edward just doesn't work without her_' Esme.

'_How can she not remember? Does this mean she doesn't remember Edward either?_' Rosalie.

'_My little sis is finally back!_' Emmett.

'_I do hope she forgot about my accident, after all it's my fault we left_' Jasper, I could tell he was troubled by this.

And finally there was Alice '_Bella I know you can hear me, meet me at the clearing one mile north from here, we need to talk._'

I was shocked and I'm sure my face showed it.

"Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked with a concerned edge to his voice.

I answered with part of the truth. "Oh, I'm quite fine," I said, "It's just that it's been a long trip and a nap would be rather helpful." As soon as I was done I noticed 6 pairs of wide eyes staring at me.

The first one to break the silence was Rosalie, "_she_ can **sleep**!?" her voice was a snarl rather than her usual velvet voice.

"I thought everyone could" I answered sincerely.

"This is rather amusing" Carlisle announced "I'm guessing that's your power, since when you were human you could express what was on your mind in your sleep."

I smiled shyly, "well do you have a bed to spare? If not I could always look for a hotel."

Everyone except Rosalie said in unison "**_no_**"

Before I could object, Alice was carrying me to a room upstairs. When I went in, it reminded me of a place I had once been in, maybe in a dream. In the middle of the room, there was a king sized bed with topaz sheets. At the far side of the room, there stood a single leather couch, next to a stereo system and a huge pile of CD's. Once Alice left, I looked in the closet and was sad to find that there was only guys clothing in there, I shrugged and grabbed a button up blue satin shirt and used it as pajamas. Once I had bushed my teeth and my hair I quickly went to bed and drifted off in to sleep.

* * *

review, and maybe i'll post the next chapter up tomorrow 


End file.
